


People Skills

by zarabithia



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Request Meme, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia





	People Skills

There were probably quite a few people who would argue that Bruce didn't have the best people skills in the world.

Selina would never, ever argue with them. In fact, she would probably join them in the mocking. Because love him as she did, sometimes the man deserved to be brought back down to earth.

Frequently, in fact. Being the goddamn Batman had a way of making him a specific brand of tense that only a good knock down could take out of him - preferably the verbal kind.

Though, Selina wouldn't argue that she didn't have a special appreciation for every new type of bruise he gained. Nor could he argue that he didn't appreciate her bruises in the same special, slightly psychotic kind of way.

Hey, a person didn't dress up like an animal and jump around on rooftops if they were sane, now did they?

But as hard of a time as Selina gave Bruce, and as much as she was certain he deserved any heckling he got about his personal skills, sometimes the man had a way of surprising her.

Since Helena had come into the world, that had become doubly true. The same man who thrived on instilling fear into his opponents had showered the baby with teddy bears, bottle feedings and the kind of affection that would have ruined his bad reputation.

Selina appreciated these efforts, not only because Helena enjoyed them so much, but because it allowed her to grab the post-delivery naps that her body still needed.

It was after awaking from one such nap that Selina walked into the Batcave and saw Batman, cowl off and baby sling on, securing Helena with one arm. The other arm was typing, but Helena was cooing contentedly, no doubt quite aware that she had Batman's shared attention. The baby might not have been a year old yet, but she certainly seemed to understand how rare and precious that position was.

It figured, Selina thought. A high degree of intelligence ran in the baby's family, after all.


End file.
